1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, in particular a display device for a so-called façade display.
2. Technical Background
A façade display is known from DE 40 39 034 A1, in which the façade of the building remains unchanged and that can be installed at relatively low cost. The display device disclosed in DE 40 39 034 A1 uses at least part of the front of a building with regularly disposed windows or groups of windows, which are used as picture points of the display, and light sources allocated to each window that are mounted in or on the building, which can be selectively switched. As is represented in the single Fig. of this document, the current time is displayed in digital writing by means of the selectively illuminated windows of the front of the building. Since the individual picture points are in each case formed by a complete window in this façade display, the possibilities of the information to be displayed with this façade display are limited.
Moreover, DE 100 26 285 A1 of the present inventors describes a façade display, in which a plurality of illumination units can be affixed to the façade of a building for instance by means of a reticulate wire mesh. Due to this, the illumination units can be flexibly disposed on the façade of the building so that a great variability as regards the design and the display possibilities is ensured.
In a further development of the display device known from DE 100 26 285 A1, DE 100 64 534 A1 of the present inventors suggests a display device for façade displays, in which the groups of light-emitting diodes that serve as picture points are affixed on several supports which, in turn, are mounted on a fastening device affixed to the façade of a building. For instance, the supports are designed in the form of lamellae which are affixed to the fastening device like a sunshade blind.
Similar constructions with special support systems are also disclosed by EP 0 997 865 A2 and EP 1 293 955 A2.